


I lost you in a fever

by Wayward_butt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mostly just angst haha, POV First Person, Romance, Short, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_butt/pseuds/Wayward_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes meets Steve Rogers again after three years. A lot has canged.<br/>Basically Bucky being angsty and nostalgic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lost you in a fever

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Urban Cone's song "Come back to me" (Check it out it's awesome) 
> 
> I know this is short and in first person. I myself hate reading things in first person but I'm so much better at writing in first person than in third.  
> I have a continuation (a longer one) of this and will post it if you guys like this so please let me know. 
> 
> Also know that I'm Swedish so my English won't be perfect. If there is something I have overlooked please let me know in the comments.

     I couldn't believe what I saw when I exited the subway. Right there, in front of me, stood the man I had loved my entire life. He was beautiful of course, Steve. His ocean-blue eyes sparkled in the light coming from the ceiling and he had that mesmerizing smile on his face. He looked so happy, unlike me.  
     I knew I had let myself go after Steve and the war. My hair was long and a bit dirty, pulled up in a ponytail at the back of my head. I had deep circles underneath my eyes and a few days old stubbles on my chin. Steve didn't even look at me, he didn't recognize me, it was understandable. I was no longer the man he knew before.  
     As I watched him, I knew that I would never stop loving him. He was and had always been my whole world, my everything. Steve was the only person in this world who would ever hold my heart.  
     I didn't care that the platform was full of people talking, screaming and running. I didn't care that it smelled like piss or that someone was annoyed at me for not moving. I was seeing Steve Rogers for the first time in three years. I knew that I had had lost him but I could still admire his wonderful self couldn't I? He was a bit more buff then last time I saw him. His huge shoulders were straining against the fabric of the shirt he was wearing. Seriously? Did he not know what size he was because that shirt was way too small for him.  
     I enjoyed watching him but in the same time it made me sad, sad to know that I had that once. I had all of that but I lost it.  
     I had started walking again, my legs finally deciding that they wanted to move.  
     "Bucky?" I froze again when I heard his voice. Somehow he didn't say my name right. He said it as if he was surprised and so very neutral. He used to say my name with such passion and love. I remembered, in that moment, how he used to whisper my name so very softly as we made love. I remembered how he used to say it like a prayer or yawn it oh so smoothly in the mornings. A shiver went down my spine at the memory. It had been the best time of my life, being with Steve  
I knew I had to face him and it hurt. I took a deep breath, turned around and looked him straight in the eye with a blank expression on my face.  
     "Who the hell is Bucky?" I asked before I turned around again and stalked away. It was better this way, he didn't want me anymore.


End file.
